


На странных берегах

by Yozhik



Series: Тонкая грань: расширенная вселенная [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	На странных берегах

Таон не перестаёт удивляться.  
Ветер шуршит в ветвях, где-то рядом шумит река, сама она готова в любой момент схватиться за оружие или начать мантру – но на её руке лежит рука Канрэя, это странным образом успокаивает, а он абсолютно невозмутимо ведёт беседу с наполовину торчащим из земли между корней черепом, и расспрашивает его, как тот дошёл до жизни до такой, спокойно выслушивает жалобы, кивает, обещает утром подыскать местечко посуше.  
А поутру Канрэй читает молитву над свежей могилой на высоком холме, и, прежде чем Таон успевает что-то спросить, растерянно разводит руками и улыбается:  
– Думал, помру на месте. Хорошо, что он заговорил до того, как мы на него уселись.  
И Таон невольно хихикает. Совершенное безумие, но так весело.  
– Как ты так можешь? – спрашивает она.  
– Не знаю.  
Он всегда говорит потом «не знаю»; и когда невероятным каким-то образом убалтывает разбушевавшегося речного духа и убеждает его унять бурю, и когда ввязывается в философские споры с оборотнями, и когда – да чего только у них не бывало. Таон не перестаёт удивляться, и в первую очередь тому, как легко он воспринимает все её вроде бы заслуживающие удивления фокусы и только шепчет потом «Ну ты – это ты».  
– А с Энмой или Буддой ты бы тоже заговорил? – Таон подмигивает.  
– Ну смотреть на них молча было бы ещё страшнее, – Канрэй улыбается. – Пошли, кажется, переправа тут рядом.  
И Таон рассеянно думает: прямо сейчас поугрожать ему тем, что будет, если на постоялом дворе у переправы их вновь примут за двух путешествующих девиц и выделят-таки отдельную комнату – или подождать.


End file.
